A drum kit includes a combination of drums and other percussion instruments. A standard drum kit comprises a bass drum, a floor tom, a snare drum, hanging toms, and various cymbals. Many drummers choose to personalize their kits adding many other instruments, depending on the style of music they perform. The basic apparatus however remains largely unchanged; therefore, the innate musical talent and skills of the drummer are at the centerpiece of any musical performance. Kick/bass drums as they are more commonly known, are foot activated percussion instruments, used to add a deeper tone, and to mark or keep time. The bass drum can be operated by foot or by hand. Most foot operated bass drum pedals have the same overall working principles. The drummer presses onto a pedal which transfers the forces applied by the user, to a linkage. The linkage moves the drum beater in sync with the motion of the user's foot, creating a distinct rhythm. Pedals used in these types of assemblies can have various linkage adjustment mechanisms, allowing for different levels of resistance. Drummers are limited in terms of customizing the sound and frequency of the instrument. The combination of the linkage mechanism and the materials used in the beater allow the musicians to make alterations in the sound created by the instrument. Adding dual pedals for both feet, may be another option to consider. The present invention aims to enhance and solve some of the problems mentioned above by providing an additional method of controlling the tension, resistance and ease of playing the bass drum.
Most drums maintain the same basic construction components, including a drum shell, a drum hoop, a drum head, lugs and tension rods. Due to the possibility of distorting the sound, some drummers avoid attaching accessories directly onto the surface of the drum head itself. The sound quality and accuracy is a critical aspect and most drummers are adamant about providing a quality acoustic experience for the audience.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic resistance system for use with drum sets that allows for various levels of magnetic repulsion between a bass (kick) drum beater (or other type of drum beater) and a batter head. A drum beater having a beater magnet is used in conjunction with an impact pad having an impact magnet. The drum beater is attached to a drum pedal, while the impact pad is integrated with the batter head of the drum, either directly or through a suspension bracket. The beater magnet and the impact magnet are oriented to repel each other as the drum beater is driven towards the batter head, thus creating additional push back (repulsion) of the drum beater from the batter head. One or more subsequent impact pads may be interchanged or stacked with the impact pad in order to further increase the repulsion of the drum beater from the batter head.